Love is not that Troublesome
by AnimeEdge
Summary: Ena finally has the courage to tell Shikamaru her feeling. But will the lazy ninja return her feeling of love for him?


_//This is a love story between Ena and Shikamaru\\_

_///I own no rights over Naruto but I do own the right of Ena\\\_

Request by xoilovethefrayxo

Name: Ena  
Age: 13 (Everyone else is also)  
Rank: Genin  
Family: Keri - Older sister, Aoi - Mum and Jak - Dad

**//Story\\  
**  
"Are you sure he's going to like these Ino?" you ask "Of course he will, the way to mans heart is though his stomach. Well that what they say" Ino laughs "Yeah I guess so have you given Sasuke food then?" "Lots of time that why he likes me and not billboard brow" Ino shouts out "But I would give them to him before training though" You look at the sky and smiled to yourself "Ok then Ino, thank you" "Hey! It's no problem. What are best friends for" Ino turned around and smiled. Laughing you both links arms and head towards the training ground.

**Training ground  
**  
Holding a small wrapped gift under you arm, you and Ino arrived at the training grounds. Looking around you see Shikamaru lying down in the grass looking up at the cloud "Go on before are sensei arrives Ena" Ino whispers pushing you followed "Im going" you whisper back. You straighten up and took a deep breath before walking up to Shikamaru "Hello Shika-kun" you smiled and sit next to his lying form. Opening one of his eyes to see who it was, Shikamaru sits up and looks at you "Hello Ena-chan" he yawns and stretches a bit. Moving the small gift into your hands you hold it out to Shikamaru "This is for you Shika, I hope you like it" he grabs a hold of you gift "Troublesome girl, thank you" A small smile crosses you face as you continued to talk with everyone until your sensei arrives.

A few minutes pass as two poof of smoke appear, standing there was Asuma-sensei and your sister Keri "Sorry for been a little late" Asuma smile to his students "It ok Asuma-sensei" you all stand up and walk towards him "Who is this Asuma-sensei?" Chouji asks with a mouthful of chips "What are you doing here sister?" you ask "What you sister?" Ino shouts "I didn't know you had a sister" "Well you never asked me Ino" you say laughing nervously "What a drag!" Shikamaru said. Looking confused Keri just shakes her head !Well anyway don't mind me I'm just here to watch and do some planning with Asuma here when he has a spare minute" "Oh yeah I forgot about that" you smiled "About what?" Ino said butting in "Well I was going to tell you all late but" "But what Asuma-sensei" Chouji asked. Looking towards your sister as she walks to a nearby tree and sits down "Well me and Keri are getting married" Asuma smiled looking down at his students "Congratulations sensei!" everyone say together some more happy sounding then others "Anyway lets get training" he shouts.

**After training  
**  
"Ok then guys that a wrap" Asuma says "You all to another great job" Smiling you look towards Shikamaru with his same bored expression on his face. The same face you have fallen in love with since you and Shikamaru met 4 years ago. "You did a great job Asuma-kun the Hokage will be happy to see my report" Keri said standing up and walking towards you all "And Ena?" "What is it sister?" you said quickly turning to look at you sisters face "Your really improving you will be a jonin in no time" she said patting you on the head. She turned to look at Ino "Ino was it! I was wondering if you be a bridesmaid" "I love to be one thank you Keri-san" Ino smiled brightly and turned to look at you. You both squeaked and jump up and down. "Well I see soon then bye" Keri disappeared in a poof of smoke. Asuma laughed quietly "Same place and time tomorrow for training" a poof of smoke appear and Asuma was gone.

"Well I have to go, I got to take Chouji somewhere" Ino says grabbing Chouji arm and started to drag him away "What? When did I agree to this?" Chouji shouts. Laughing at Ino sudden outburst you turned to Shikamaru and run up to him "So Shika-kun will you open your present now please" "So troublesome you know that" he say blushing slightly but hides it quickly. You both walk up to the tree he place the present and sit on the floor. He looks at you and he see the smile turn into an uneasy look. Sighing he slowly unwraps the present, he looks up from the present at you and looks back down at it "Thank you Ena-chan you didn't have to you know" In the box was a small selection of chocolates and a cloud keychain you made yourself. Blushing you looked and a smiled crossed you face "I'm glad you like it I just want to show you how I erm feel" you say quietly. Watching your movements Shikamaru smiled slightly and lifts up your face to make him look at you. Before you can say anything Shikamaru kissed you softly on your lips and then places away "Love is so troublesome" Blushing a very dark red you look at Shikamaru and laugh "What so funny?" he asks "Love is not that troublesome you know Shika-kun but I do love you very much" you kiss him quickly on the lips. Looking into your eyes "I guess and Ena! I love you to" "YES!" someone shouts out from behind the trees "INO! They can hear you" Looking at Shikamaru you both laughed.


End file.
